lorsqu'un elfe découvre l'amour
by Linyel
Summary: Il aurait aimé être chevalier pour être à ses côtés. Attention yaoi. Ma première fic   .
1. Chapter 1

« Bien, les cours sont terminés vous pouvez aller vous reposer ! »

« Oui, maître ! »

Les enfants sortirent de la tour de magie en rigolant, Elund, le vieux magicien soupira : décidément ces jeunes étaient intenables ! Wellan et la première génération des chevaliers ne lui avait pas posé autant de problème.

Perdu dans la nostalgie de l'ancien temps le maître de magie ne vit pas que son apprenti était toujours dans la salle, et attendait patiemment qu'il se rende compte de sa présence.

« Hawke ? Tu ne descend pas ? Les chevaliers sont rentrés de missions avec tes camarades écuyers, va donc regarder leurs entraînement. »

« Maître...je..je préférerais rester ici »

Le vieux mage haussa un sourcil, rester dans la tour de magie ? Voilà qui n'était pas commun, mais bon, après tout ce n'était pas par hasard que le jeune Hawke avait était choisie parmi les autres disciples pour devenir le prochains magicien d'Émeraude. Le jeune homme était de la même génération que Bridgess et les autres, mais contrairement à eux qui s'apprêtaient à ce voir adouber et qui deviendrais donc, de ce fait des chevaliers indépendants et responsables, l'apprenti magicien n'en avait pas encore fini avec son enseignement. Pour l'instant il assistait le vieux magicien dans sa tâche, et bientôt se serais à lui de s'occuper des futurs écuyers d'Émeraude.

« Bien, si tu veux je te laisse ici, mais gare à toi si tu casse quelque chose compris ! »

« Bien compris professeur » répondit le jeune homme avec un sourire, le fait que Elund continue à le considérer comme un enfant avait quelque chose de touchant à ses yeux, il avait appris à percevoir les sentiments de son maître et avait découvert un homme, certes d'un caractère irascible, mais qui cachait au fond de son cœur une véritable affections pour tout les enfants d'Émeraude qu'il considérait comme ses propres enfants.

Le magiciens pris les quelque paperasses traînant sur le bureau, et sortit, après tout, si son élève avait envie de rester dans la tour c'était peut-être pour étudier la magie. Chassant ses idées utopiques le vieux maître descendit les escaliers menant en bas de la tour pour rejoindre le Roi, en effet, tout les soirs depuis la renaissance des Chevaliers d'émeraude, il contait les progrès de ses élèves à Émeraude 1er. Et cela offraient aux deux vieux amis une bonne raisons pour sortir le vins de la cave . Elund rigola discrètement et repris son chemin.

Au sommet de la tour, le jeune elfe feuilletait distraitement les pages d'un vieux grimoire, car oui ! Hawke appartenait à ce peuple sylvains, le jeune garçons avait était envoyé à Émeraude par le roi des elfes pour ses puissant pouvoirs. Comme beaucoup des siens ses yeux reflétaient les couleurs verts vif de la forêt et ses cheveux, blond comme les blés lui effleuraient les épaules tandis que, sur son front, des mèches claires comme le soleil tombaient sur ses pupilles émeraudes.

Hawke poussa un long soupir et vint s'accouder à la grande fenêtre de la salle de classe, de celle-ci il pouvait voir toute la cour du château. Les chevaliers de la première génération, ainsi que leurs écuyers, s'entraînaient sans relâche, les yeux perçant du jeune homme observaient attentivement ces derniers, ce soir ils seraient tous adoubés et prendraient à leurs tour des écuyers. Cachés derrière les piliers, les élèves d'Elund discutaient énergiquement, sans doute pour convaincre les autres que tel chevalier était le meilleur et qu'ils voulaient absolument devenir son écuyer !. Le blond dirigea sont regard vers l'un des aînés, pour lui, le plus fort et...le plus beau aussi.

Une légère teinte rosée vint colorer les joues de l'elfe, secouant fortement le tête Hawke stoppa son observation et repris sa lecture, l'esprit hanté par de magnifiques yeux saphir.


	2. Chapter 2

**POV Falcon **

« Ton jeux de jambe Wimme, soit plus rapide ! »

« Bien maître »

Je tendis la main à mon écuyer, le temps m'avait parut si long sur le champ de bataille mais parallèlement j'avais l'impression de ne pas avoir vu ces enfants grandir.

Je poussais un soupir, ce soir Wimme ainsi que tout les autres écuyers revêtiront l'armure des chevaliers d'émeraude, quand à moi, et aux autres maîtres nous prendrons de nouveaux disciples. Je promenais mon regard sur les visages enthousiastes des élèves d'Elund, ils étaient si jeunes, des enfants, mais bientôt tous se retrouverons face à l'armée noir.

« Maître il y a un problème ? »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de ressentir de la fierté devant la sensibilité de mon élève, chaque écuyers devaient être attentif aux réactions de son maître et tenir sa position aux côtés de se derniers qu'elle que soit la situation.

Je passais ma main dans mes cheveux et rengainais mon épée avant de me tourner vers Wimme :

« Non, ne t'inquiète pas tout va bien, je vais aller faire un tour, tu peux rester avec tes frères d'armes »

« Ma place est à vos côtés monseigneur »

Le jeune homme soutint mon regard, un léger sourire ce dessina sur mon visage.

« Dés ce soir nous ne serons plus maître et élève mais des frères d'armes sur un pied d'égalité alors amuse toi, tu rentre dans le monde des adultes dans quelques heures »

Je lui ébouriffait gentiment les cheveux puis m'éloignais, j'avais beau essayer de le cacher mon jeune écuyer allait me manquer, pourtant je devrais bientôt en accueillir un nouveau sous mon aile et lui enseigner tout mon savoir, comme je l'avais fais pour Wimme.

Je marchais au hasard, laissant mes pas me guider, ils me firent longer la muraille jusqu'à la fontaine, arrivé là je m'asseyais sur le rebord de marbre, admirant le soleil couchant au dessus des murs de l'enceinte.

_À cette heure là tout les serviteurs sont occupés par les préparatifs de la cérémonie d'adoubement, au moins je ne serais pas dérangé...Tiens, on dirait que j'ai parlé trop vite, voilà quelqu'un, étrange, je n'ai pas le souvenir de l'avoir déjà rencontré..._

**Fin de POV **

Le chevalier contempla un moment le nouveau venu, il semblait assez jeune, le même âge que Wimme...peut être moins...ses long cheveux blond balayés par la brise. Accoudé au balcon, il paraissait mélancolique, ses iris émeraude scrutant l'horizon.

L'adolescent ne semblait pas avoir repéré le chevalier, poussant un soupir il se mit à fredonner une mélodie.

Falcon tendit l'oreille, Santo leurs jouait souvent de la lyre et le chevalier de Turquoise avait appris chacune d'entre elle et il était, d'ailleurs, assez fière de pouvoir se venter de reconnaître n'importe qu'elle chansons juste aux premier accords. Pourtant il ne connaissait pas cette mélopée au douces sonorités. Intrigué, l'homme se rapprocha du balcon, tentant de comprendre le sens des paroles.

Hawke ne se souciait guère des manœuvres du chevalier, son cœur triste lui pesait et les douces chansons de son enfances lui revenaient, transportant le jeunes elfe parmi les siens. S'il était resté au royaume des elfes il ne connaîtrait certainement pas ces douloureux sentiments...

L'enfant murmura les dernière paroles de la chansons.

« C'est très beau » fit une voix derrière lui, cette voix il l'aurait reconnue entre milles, l'elfe se retourna brusquement, faisant face à l'homme qui occupait ses pensées depuis des années.

« Se...seigneur Falcon » hoqueta t-il

**POV Hawke**

_Ma voix tremble, je n'aurait jamais pensé que me retrouver face à lui me ferais cet effet là. J'ai l'impression que mes joues sont en feu. _

« C'est une chansons elfique, tu viens bien du royaume des elfe n'est ce pas ? »

« Ou...oui monseigneur, je suis arrivé au château d'émeraude il y a quelques années »

_Que fait-il ? Il vient à côtés de moi ? Oh non je n'arriverais jamais à le regarder dans les yeux,_

« Nous serons donc peut-être amenés à devenir maître et écuyer »

_Il me sourit, c'est vraiment un chevalier formidable, il est si gentil, mais malheureusement : _

« Je crains que non monseigneur, le magicien Elund a fait de moi son successeur..et puis je suis maintenant trop âgée » dans ma voix devait résonner ma tristesse car il se tourna vers moi en disant :

« C'est un honneur de devenir magicien, au même titre que les chevalier tu protégera Enkediev car tu formera les nouveaux venus, c'est une tâche délicate et vitale à la survie de l'Ordre »

« J'aurais préférais devenir chevalier, peut-être suis-je trop faible physiquement... »

L'adulte éclata d'un rire sonore et franc, mais dans lequel on ne décelait, ni moquerie, ni méchanceté , il riait juste, et mon cœur fit un bond lorsque sa main se posa sur mon épaule.

« Ne soit pas trop dure avec toi même, je suis sûr que tu est parfaitement capable de manier l'épée aussi bien que nous tous, mais si Elund ta choisit pour lui succéder c'est que tes pouvoirs magiques doivent être considérable » Je pouvait sentir son admiration à mon égard, j'en fut quelque peu déstabilisé.

« Je vous remercie chevalier Falcon »

Mes joues étaient désormais bien plus rouge que le soleil couchant, je baissais la tête pour qu'il ne puisse voir mon honteuse rougeur.

**POV Falcon**

Il baisse de nouveau la tête, j'ai l'impression que je l'intimide beaucoup, mais...il est si...mignon lorsqu'il rougit, non mais enfin Falcon reprend toi ! tu parle d'un garçon, qui plus est, bien plus jeunes que toi !

Je détournais mon regard de l'adolescent pour me concentrer sur l'horizon, mes derniers pensées me perturbant un peu.

« Bien, j'espère te voir à la cérémonie d'adoubement, tu a le droit dit assister n'est ce pas ? »

« O...oui bien sur, je serais ravie de vous revoir » continua t-il en regardant ses pieds.

J'ignore pourquoi mais je me sentais heureux à l'idée de pouvoir discuter de nouveau avec lui.

« Dans ce cas, à ce soir... »

« Hawke, monseigneur »

« À ce soir Hawke »

J'eus beaucoup de mal à ne pas me retourner pour faire demi tour, dépassé par les sentiments qui se bousculaient dans ma tête je me rendis dans mes appartements.

Fatigué je m'allongeait sur mon lit dans l'espoir de trouver le sommeil avant l'heure de la cérémonie.

_Qu'est ce qui m'arrive...dommage qu'Elund ait choisie Hawke comme disciple, j'aurais aimé qu'il soit mon écuyer..._

_Maintenant que j'y pense je ne sais toujours pas de quoi parlait la chansons..._

_« As-tu déjà eu l'impression d'être parti très loin avec moi ?  
>Rien qu'une fois, c'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin<br>Je suis lié à l'idée de te retrouver, un jour_

_As-tu déjà eu l'impression d'être parti très loin sans moi ?  
>Mon amour est si profond<br>As-tu déjà rêvé de moi ?_

_Guérirais-tu les blessures  
>Et changerais-tu les étoiles avec moi ?<br>Libérerais-tu, pour moi  
>Le bout de paradis qui est en toi ?<em>

_Je t'emmènerais loin d'ici  
>On échouerait jusqu'à cette journée isolée<br>Qui est le lieu idéal pour une joue humide de larmes  
>Ma chanson ne peut qu'emprunter ta grâce<em>

_As-tu déjà eu l'impression d'être parti très loin avec moi ?  
>Rien qu'une fois, c'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin<br>Je suis lié à l'idée de te retrouver, un jour_

_As-tu déjà eu l'impression d'être parti très loin sans moi ?  
>Mon amour est si profond<br>As-tu déjà rêvé de moi ? »_

_("Ever dream", Nightwish)  
><em>


End file.
